Satu Detik
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: "Tunggu! Luka, satu detik saja." Miku menggenggam tangan Luka erat, enggan melepas Luka yang akan kembali ke kamarnya. Luka menatap wajah Hatsune Miku lirih. "Sudah satu detik, kenapa satu detik sih?" Megurine Luka tertawa.


Satu Detik oleh Naoya Yuuki

* * *

VOCALOID bukan milik saya!

_Tidak ada plot twist dalam cerita ini. Enjoy~_

* * *

Megurine Luka menyisir sisa-sisa rambut di atas kepalanya, mengenakan penutup kepala lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit sembari membaca sebuah novel dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus melalui jendela ruangannya. Luka kemudian tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Sudah berapa lama dia berada di sana? Sudah satu tahun sejak Luka memutuskan untuk mengobati penyakitnya, bukan penyakit yang parah, tapi bisa merenggut nyawa. Kanker. Mungkin. Mungkin sesuatu yang seperti itu. Luka sendiri tidak tahu dia sedang sakit apa dan dia sama sekali tak ingin mengetahuinya. Megurine Luka hanya punya satu permintaan saat ini, bukan kesembuhan, dia hanya ingin berterima kasih telah merasakan hidup.

Hari-hari Megurine Luka hanya ditemani buku, udara pagi yang segar, perawat, dokter, dan obat-obatan yang sangat banyak. Tidak ada lagi yang mengunjunginya sejak minggu kedua belas dia dirawat di rumah sakit itu, tidak ada, kecuali Hatsune Miku yang masih setia menggantikan bunga bakung yang menghiasi kamar pasien Megurine Luka. Mengamati wajah Luka yang tertidur ketika selesai meminum obatnya, membacakan Luka cerita dikala tidurnya, terkadang hanya duduk tak melakukan apapun. Hatsune Miku selalu di sana, setiap hari akan datang mengunjungi Luka, memberikannya kabar tentang sekolah, tentang teman-teman sekelasnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian. Hatsune Miku selalu hadir di saat Luka tertidur, dia tak ingin Luka tahu bahwa ada dirinya yang akan selalu di sana, ketika semua orang pergi meninggalkan Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku berjanji dia akan selalu di samping Luka.

"Kenapa repot-repot mengunjungi gadis itu terus sih?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan teman sekelasnya pada Hatsune Miku yang bersiap untuk segera berangkat ke rumah sakit. "Karena aku tidak ingin sendirian."

Mereka hanya diam, tak menanggapi perkataan Hatsune Miku dan Miku pun enggan untuk terus berlama-lama di dalam kelas yang mulai membuatnya merasa sesak. Entah kenapa hari ini Miku merasa gundah, sesuatu akan terjadi, sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya makin berat. Miku merasa sesak.

Hatsune Miku memberhentikan langkah kakinya yang sudah berada di depan rumah sakit. Miku melirik ke arah jendela kamar Luka yang terletak di lantai atas. Hari ini jendela itu tak terbuka. Tak ada siluet Megurine Luka yang menahan rasa sakit saat sedang diberikan obat oleh dokter, tidak ada perawat yang mencoba menutupi jendela kamar Megurine Luka, tidak ada bunga bakung putih yang selalu menghiasi jendela kamar pasien Megurine Luka.

'_Kemana? Apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu yang buruk? Tidak, tidak, semoga Luka dipindahkan ke kamar lain, semoga keadaannya baik-baik saja. Kumohon, Tuhan, jika kau benar-benar ada, tolong sembuhkan lah Megurine Luka. Karena aku ... aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi!'_

Hatsune Miku menenangkan dirinya, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "tenang saja, Luka pasti baik-baik saja. Karena Luka itu kuat!"

Hatsune Miku kembali melangkah memasuki rumah sakit, perasaannya yang mulai tenang kembali gundah, digenggamnya dengan erat bunga bakung yang dibawanya. Miku langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Megurine Luka. Hatsune Miku kini sudah berada di depan ruangan milik Megurine Luka tak berani memasuki ruangan yang serba gelap itu, Miku duduk di depan ruangan itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mengingat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Megurine Luka di sekolah.

Megurine Luka si jenius, orang yang mendominasi semua mata pelajaran, orang yang menolak untuk menjadi Ketua OSIS hanya karena menurutnya sangat merepotkan, meskipun sebenarnya Luka ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari OSIS, Megurine Luka yang menyelematkan Hatsune Miku dari orang-orang yang sering kali mengejeknya, Hatsune Miku yang seorang korban _bully_, Megurine Luka yang membatalkan Hatsune Miku untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, memberikannya harapan untuk bertahan hidup di dalam dunia yang kejam ini. Megurine Luka yang membuat keberadaan Miku diakui, Megurine Luka yang menjadi sosok malaikat pelindung bagi Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka yang menunjukkan sisi lainnya hanya di depan Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka yang mengingatkan Miku pada Ibunya. Sosok yang selalu menyayangi Hatsune Miku, sosok yang telah lama hilang dari hidup Hatsune Miku.

Miku mulai terisak ketika mengingat semua itu. Kelopak bunga bakung yang dibawanya rusak karena dia memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Megurine Luka."

"Dasar cengeng." Suara yang agak bergetar itu terdengar tak asing di telinga Hatsune Miku, gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya. Senyum merekah di wajahnya. Megurine Luka ada di sampingnya, duduk di atas kursi roda dan sebuah infus yang dibawanya.

"Megurine Luka?" Miku menyeka air matanya.

"Iya, aku Megurine Luka, meskipun terlihat lebih jelek dari sebelumnya, aku masih Megurine Luka." Luka menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Miku memeluk Luka dengan tiba-tiba. "Oh ya, aku membawa ini untukmu." Miku menyerahkan bunga bakung yang sudah agak berantakan itu pada Luka.

"Sesuatu yang buruk? Aku sudah terlihat buruk begini." Luka tertawa. "Terima kasih. Ternyata kau yang selama ini mengganti bunga di kamarku."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak berani datang di saat kau sedang sadar, aku selalu datang di saat kau sudah tertidur." Miku menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kok, perawat berambut pendek yang selalu memberiku makan itu sangat suka sekali membicarakan tamu spesialku yang selalu datang setiap hari." Luka mengusap kepala Hatsune Miku. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu sebelum aku tertidur hari ini."

"Jadi, jadwal tidurmu digeser ya?" tanya Miku bingung.

Luka tertawa. "Ya, begitulah, karena aku sudah mengganti obatku jadi jadwal tidurku juga digeser."

"Aku senang."

"Bagaimana sekolah? Menyenangkan?" tanya Luka.

Miku tak mengangguk, juga tak menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya. "Rasanya sekolah terasa membosankan saja."

"Begitu ya." Luka menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, kenapa tak coba untuk masuk OSIS saja, mungkin kau bisa mewujudkan impian kecilku di sana?" saran Luka.

"OSIS ya, akan kuusahakan deh, makanya Luka cepat-cepat sembuh biar kita bisa masuk OSIS bersama."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jika aku sudah sembuh kau sudah tamat SMA!"

Miku tertawa. "Benar juga!"

"Miku, terima kasih ya sudah datang setiap hari untuk melihatku, membacakan cerita-cerita aneh padaku, menceritakan tentang sekolah, terima kasih telah melakukan hal itu padaku ketika semua orang berhenti mengunjungiku aku sedih, tapi aku senang karena kau selalu ada di sisiku." Luka menghela napasnya. "Miku, hari ini cukup sampai di sini ya, aku mau istirahat dulu, besok datang lagi ya, jangan lupa bawa bunga bakung itu lebih besar."

"Tunggu! Luka, satu detik saja."

"Sudah satu detik, hahaha kenapa satu detik sih?"

"Ah."

"Selamat malam, Hatsune Miku. Sampai jumpa."

Esoknya ketika Hatsune Miku mendatangi rumah sakit, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah garis lurus dari ruangan Megurine Luka. Sejenak kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan memberikan kehormatan terakhir dari pintu kamar pasien Megurine Luka. Memandangi Hatsune Miku lekat-lekat kemudian membungkukkan badan mereka. Air mata Hatsune Miku mengalir deras. Karena esok yang dibicarakan oleh Megurine Luka adalah hari terakhir mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Miku menggenggam erat karangan besar bunga bakung yang dibawanya, dipeluknya erat-erat kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Seorang perawat berambut pendek berwarna cokelat menghampiri dirinya, perawat itu memeluk Hatsune Miku yang sesegukan. "Anda Hatsune Miku-san itu kan? Megurine Luka-san, menitipkan buku ini pada saya untuk diberikan padamu." Perawat itu mengusap kepala Miku. "Jaga diri katanya, jangan menyerah." Kemudian perawat itu pergi meninggalkan Hatsune Miku yang masih menangis.

Miku memandang buku yang diberikan padanya. "Ini kan ..." Miku memeluk buku itu. Itu adalah sebuah novel favorit milik Megurine Luka. Di bukanya halaman buku itu, penuh coretan tangan Luka di sana.

"Hatsune Miku, aku selalu tahu kau itu orang yang sangat hebat, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari sudut kelas, aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang hebat suatu hari nanti, jadi jangan pernah mengakhiri hidupmu ...

"Terima kasih telah hadir dalam kisah hidupku yang singkat ini, aku ingin kau tidak menjadikan kisahmu juga sesingkat ini. Ayo, berjuang! Setelah aku pergi, aku ingin kau mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan yang kau inginkan, menari, bermusik, menjadi seorang aktivis, apa pun...

"Hatsune Miku, kau bukan burung yang terjebak di dalam sangkar, aku telah lama membuka sangkar itu, jadi terbanglah, terbanglah tinggi, ingatlah, aku akan selalu memberikanmu semangat dari kejauhan, aku akan selalu ada di sini."

Miku memegang erat buku itu. "Terima kasih, Megurine Luka!"

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
